His Light in the Darkness
by caithzadz
Summary: Ever since the death of Lily, Severus never thought he'd be happy again. That is, until he was blessed with a lovely, dark-haired, obsidian-eyed daughter. Following events of the series but with an extra character. Snape Tribute.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the wonderful and talented Queen J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: So, after watching Deathly Hallows Part 2, the intensity that the producers did it as well as Alan Rickman's fabulous acting made me wish that Snape had a little more love in his life after Lily died. And then, this story started playing around in my head. Originally, I didn't want to write this story because I thought it was too cliché. The whole "Snape has a daughter who went to Hogwarts the same time Harry and the others did" has probably been overused. But I just couldn't get this off my mind. So I decided to give it a try. I'm not gonna promise that it will be amazing or that I'm gonna update a lot. I just needed to get this off my chest so here it is. This will mostly be flashback and I will explain more thoroughly in the next chapter.**

Chapter 1-Letters

Severus Snape, current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and double agent for the Order of the Phoenix, had a feeling of foreboding as he strolled through the halls of his beloved school during class hours. He wasn't a seer like the crackpot Trelawney but he just knew, he just felt, that he wasn't going to last very long. The Dark Lord was getting stronger, becoming more and more confident ever since he acquired- no, stole- Albus Dumbledore's wand. Severus also knew that Harry Potter was going to arrive at Hogwarts one of these days and he must prepare to leave the school in the hands of the Boy-Who-Lived. The ex-Potions Master was no fool; he knew that the Potter brat could handle things by himself. But how would he react to knowing the truth? Would he run away, just like how Severus had done many times in the past? Or would he stay and embrace his fate, saving both the Wizarding and Muggle world? Again, Severus had no doubt that the boy would choose the latter. He was a Gryffindor after all. Hard-headed and always playing the hero. But most of all, it was because he was Lily's son.

_Lily_, he thought, longingly. _Maybe I'll see you soon._

After all this time, he could never get rid of his deep feelings and devotion for the green-eyed beauty, who captured his heart since day one. She was his best friend and the only woman he would ever love. And she had been forcibly taken away from him.

Doors opened and students filed out into the corridors in a single line, stiffly and silently. Severus never told anyone but he hated it. He hated the fake formality of it all. He hated the faux respect the students had for their new Headmaster out of both fear and contempt. He missed the students' loud chatter and rowdiness as they headed to their next class. It was annoying, yes, and Severus never thought that he would miss it. But it wasn't like that this year. For this year, Lord Voldemort and his faithful Death Eaters had managed to infiltrate Hogwarts, the only safe haven in England at this point. And Severus was one of these so called Death Eaters.

He knew some of his colleagues despised him for what they believed was his betrayal by murdering their previous headmaster. But he had to abide by Dumbledore's orders; he had to protect Hogwarts from the Carrows.

"Lil! What haopened to you?" he heard the voice of Neville Longbottom ask.

Severus turned his head to see a group Gryffindors file out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Amycus Carrow's class. Snape's eyes narrowed as a raven-haired girl in front of Longbottom touched a bloody cut on her lip and winced before shrugging.

"Just the usual," she answered, shakily.

"Are you alright?"

"I'd say I'm fine but that would be lying," she told Longbottom, trying to smile but grimacing instead.

Before he could stop himself, Severus immediately marched forward and gently grabbed the girl's arm. "What happened to your lip?"

The girl, who had always looked at him with devotion and admiration, now glared at him before extracting her arm from his hold.

"Nothing, father," she replied, gritting her teeth. "I'm late for Muggle Studies."

"I'll walk you," Longbottom said, narrowing his eyes at Severus.

"Thanks." She flashed the older boy a smile which disappeared when she turned to Severus. "Have a nice day father."

Severus felt a knife cut his heart at the acid dripping from his daughter's tone. But before he could say anymore, Lillian Snape turned on her heel and walked away, Longbottom walking after her. Severus hid the despair that his daughter's hatred made him feel. Yes, she hated him too, just like her fellow Gryfiindors. Because in her eyes, he was the evil villain. Because just like everyone else at Hogwarts, she didn't know the whole truth. He didn't want her to know. That way, she'd be safe. But he didn't know how long he could keep pretending that Lillian's hatred didn't affect him. She was his only family and he missed her.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was in Hogwarts. Alecto had informed Severus that the Dark Lord suspected Potter was arriving at the school that very night.<p>

_This may be my final night,_ he thought as he solemnly finished his letter with a signature.

He looked it over once more in case he had forgotten anything before carefully folding the piece of parchment and placing it inside an envelope. He addressed it properly and sealed it before placing his quill down. Leaning back on his chair, he looked up at Dumbledore's portrait.

"You've been very brave all this time, Severus," the old man's picture told him, smiling. "Lillian would be proud of you."

At the mention of his daughter, Severus' eyes met that of a picture frame that held the laughing face of his daughter when she was eleven years old, wearing her Hogwarts robes as she waved at the camera. Her midnight black eyes, a trait she inherited from him, held a gentleness and joy that had never been found in Severus' eyes.

Would she really be proud of him? He, a man who ran away from everything until it was too late? He, who had killed someone who was like a grandfather to her? She would never forgive him.

As if reading his thoughts, Dumbledore's portrait said, "Once she knows the truth, she will understand. You know your daughter well, Severus. She's a kind, understanding soul and she loves you very much. Her anger will fade."

"I'd rather she remain mad at me," Severus murmured. "I have disappointed her as a father." He placed his hands on his face in despair. "I wish I could have done more for her, just as she has done for me. I have failed again, just like how I failed with Lily."

"Severus-."

"Argh!" Severus grabbed the left sleeve of his black robes and pushed it up. The Dark Mark was burning. Immediately, he knew what this meant.

With no hesitation, he stood up and turned to face the portrait of the previous Headmaster. "I might see you soon, Albus."

The portrait could only smile, sadly as Severus left the office for the very last time.

* * *

><p>It was over. Harry Potter won. The light prevailed over the darkness. Lord Voldemort was dead and had the Death Eaters fled. Hogwarts was celebrating.<p>

And Lillian had barely survived with all the injuries before and during the battle. Her Gryffindor shirt was bloody from the dead bodies she had helped moved and were torn at the sleeves. The hem of her jeans was tattered and the right knee had a giant hole through it, showing a large purple bruise. On her pale cheek was a band-aid that covered a scar from a spell that just about grazed her during the battle. Her right arm was still covered in a bandage from burns inflicted by one of the Slytherins and her back still ached from the welts she got from the Carrows during detention about a month ago. On top of all, she was dirty and sweaty and her long, black hair needed washing. But other than those, she was fine. Perfectly dandy. Except not really.

After helping herself to some dinner in the Great Hall, Lillian broke away from the celebrating crowd to find herself a quiet nook. She would have gone to Gryffindor Tower so she could lie down on her own bed but she wasn't sure if the dormitories had been damaged as well. Most of the castle had been torn apart and were crumbling to nothing but rock and gravel. Finally, she decided to head to the dungeons; there was a chance that it wasn't touched since most of the battle took place in the Great Hall, in the corridors, and the school grounds.

True to her suspicion, the dungeons were not as heavily damaged as the floors above. Only a few minors scrapes on the walls from stray spells or heavy footsteps from the giants. Exhausted and wanting nothing more than to sleep, Lillian sat down on the last step and leaned against the wall. She didn't know if she could handle strolling down the corridor where her father had often ventured. The dungeons were his domain and walking through there, knowing that he never would again…

Finally, the tears that she had held for the sake of fighting came in torrents from her eyes. Her father was dead. He was gone. And she would never see him again.

Lillian brought her knees to her chest and cried into her filthy hands, wanting nothing more than for the pain to go away. Her sobs echoed through the silent dungeons as her shoulders shook in despair.

She felt like hours had passed since she started mourning her father's death but it had only been mere minutes. How time seemed to slow down.

"Lillian?"

She raised her head and sniffled. "In here, Harry," she called out, weakly.

Footsteps echoed against the stone stairs and the boy-who-lived appeared, dirty and banged up all over just like her. He stopped halfway, hesitating and unsure if he was welcomed.

Lillian flashed him a small smile, which he took as an invitation. He settled himself on the stair next to her. Both were silent for several minutes, a quiet moment of mourning for the man who ruled the dungeons.

"Did he suffer?" she finally asked, quietly.

Harry hesitated again before answering, "I'd be lying if I told you 'no.'"

Fresh tears pooled in Lillian's eyes and she brushed them away.

"He didn't deserve to die the way he did," Harry continued. "He had done so much for the Wizarding world and they didn't know it." He looked at her. "I'll make sure that he gets the honor that he deserves."

Lillian smiled gratefully at the green-eyed boy. "Thank you."

"I… I guess now we know why he named you 'Lillian,'" he said, smiling back. "After my mother."

She sniffled before giggling softly. "I'm honored to have been named after a brave woman like your mom."

"He was brave too, your Dad," Harry whispered. "The bravest man I have ever known."

With those simple words, Lillian broke down once again, anguish tearing at her once more. Tentatively, Harry laid an arm over her shoulder and she cried onto his shirt as he rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

This was how Professor McGonagall found them. She asked Harry if she could have a word with the recently orphaned girl and the former obliged, promising that everything would be alright. As soon as he was gone, the Gryffindor Head occupied the space he left. She gave Lillian a motherly smile and opened her arms. The strict Professor was hardly affectionate but in this case, she could make an exception.

The young girl buried her face in the woman's robes, crying like she was a child again and had fallen and scraped her knee. Only this time, she wasn't a little girl and her father would never hold her again and tell her that everything would be alright.

Minerva gently rubbed her back the best she could, whispering comforting words, assuring the young orphan that her father was in a much better place, that he was no longer suffering with the burdens his role as a spy had given him.

Finally, Lillian lifted her head from her teacher's robes and wiped the tears from her red-rimmed eyes.

She cracked a small smile. "Thank you, Professor."

Minerva smiled back and stroked the girl's lanky, dark hair. "You're always welcome to stay with me until Hogwarts is rebuilt. You don't have to return to Spinner's End alone."

Lillian sniffled before shaking her head. "No, I don't think I can inconvenience you Professor."

"Not at all, Lillian. Before… Before Professor Dumbledore died, Professor Snape and I were good friends despite the rivalry between our Houses. And now that we know the truth, I feel that I owe it to Severus by taking care of you."

"Professor, I really do appreciate your offer but I can't take it. I… I think I'll just go to Mum's, like I did last summer. She has to know everything that happened and… well… someone has to take care of Spinner's End. I can't just leave it. Aside from Hogwarts, it's the only home I've ever known."

"Are you certain of this decision?"

Lillian nodded. "Yes. I'll be alright."

Minerva smiled. "You truly are your father's daughter. Brave and bold, though you'd never admit it." She reached into her robes and pulled out an envelope. "I found this in the Headmaster's office. It's addressed to you so I believe it's from your father."

The raven-haired teen took the letter and indeed, saw her name in her father's familiar neat script. She could feel the tears come again and she did her best to hold it all in.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

Minerva patted her on the shoulder before standing up. "You should rest. I'm sure that if you go to Gryffindor Tower now, you'll be able to sleep with no disturbance. Everybody else is still in the Great Hall."

"Thank you. But I think I'll stay here a little longer, if that's alright with you, Professor."

Minerva nodded. "Take your time."

With one last smile, the newly-appointed Headmistress left Lillian to her thoughts.

The raven-head stared at the envelope for several minutes, turning it over and over in her hands. This letter was officially her father's last words to her. What would he say? Had she been a disappointing daughter to not see her own father's suffering? No, her father would never be cruel. He may have acted unfair to her classmates but she knew that he loved her as much as a father could love his daughter.

Finally, with a shaking hand, she broke the seal and took out the long sheet of parchment.

_My dearest Lillian…_

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the wonderful and talented Queen J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hey guys. So I promised to explain how this story is going to work. Snape's letter from Chapter 1 will be broken into bits that would introduce a flashback that is either in Snape or Lillian's point of view. While Lillian is still young, like infant and toddler young, it will mostly be in Snape's point of view. But as she grows up, I will be using her point of view a lot more with a few occasional ones from Snape. Each chapter will be different points of her life leading up to the Final Battle. The end of each chapter ends with Lillian's reaction to each part of the letter. I will also be mixing a couple of scenes from the books and the movies because there are scenes that I loved in the movies that weren't in the books and vice versa. So with that, enjoy!

Chapter 2-I'm a father?

Previously:

The raven-head stared at the envelope for several minutes, turning it over and over in her hands. This letter was officially her father's last words to her. What would he say? Had she been a disappointing daughter to not see her own father's suffering? No, her father would never be cruel. He may have acted unfair to her classmates but she knew that he loved her as much as a father could love his daughter.

Finally, with a shaking hand, she broke the seal and took out the long sheet of parchment.

_My dearest Lillian…_

_By the time you're reading this, I am no longer among the living. And by now, I'm sure you already know the truth about everything, about my being a spy for Dumbledore, about my protecting Potter, Lily's son, your namesake. And I would like to take this time to tell you how sorry I am. I'm sorry I kept the truth from you. I'm sorry for not being the father that you deserve._

_Lillian, you may not have been born out of love, but I assure you, my daughter, that when I finally realized that you were mine, I wanted to fill you with so much love, more love than I have ever received in my entire life. But, in turn, my princess, you have brought me so much joy that I never thought I would ever feel again after I lost Lily, the only woman I have ever loved…_

* * *

><p><strong>16 years ago…<strong>

She was dead.

Lily… His best friend… His beloved… was dead.

Severus had arrived at Godric's Hollow to see the house run-down and… deathly quiet. He had entered the house, passing by James Potter's lifeless body, his old tormentor in school. It should have delighted Severus that the bully was dead but the Potions Master couldn't bring himself to be happy about it. It was still a death. And Severus knew that he was partly to blame.

The man had made his way up the stairs to where he could hear a baby's cry in the nursery. Severus braced himself before entering the room. He couldn't even see or hear the baby anymore because there on the floor, her hair spread out behind her head like a halo, her beautiful, peaceful face making her look like she was merely asleep, laid Lily Evans Potter. Severus' legs buckled from underneath him and he cradled her in his arms, crying out in despair.

In his blind daze of grief, he had forgotten that there was an infant on the cradle next to Lily's body. All he knew was that Dumbledore would send someone to Godric's Hollow soon and it would not do for Severus to be seen or his cover would be blown. And so with one last kiss on Lily's brow, he disapparated.

He went to meet with Dumbledore shortly after and had confronted the old man about what happened. Dumbledore had promised to keep them safe. But the old man failed. Severus failed. And he could never forgive himself.

And so here he was, at a Muggle pub, where no one could recognize him or bother him. He downed every alcohol he could get his hands on: beer, wine, scotch, rum, whiskey, vodka, anything! Why couldn't Muggles have anything stronger?

He downed another glass of brandy, wondering how many glasses he had already finished. Then again, it didn't really matter. He just wanted to forget. He wanted the pain to go away. He wanted to not feel anything anymore. He wanted to… die.

With a weary heart, he downed the glass and signaled the bartender for another. The old man simply shook his head but placed another glass in front of Severus. The bartender was reluctant to serve the oddly-dressed man before but seeing the demanding and imposing look Severus had harbored plus the wad of bills he slammed on the counter, went ahead and got him everything the grieving Potions Master had asked for.

"Snape?"

He must be really drunk for he was hearing things.

"Snape, is that you?"

Slowly, he turned his head to see a woman with curly, red-hair wearing a formal blouse and skirt and carrying a leather satchel. She was watching him with an incredulous look on her face mixed with mild delight.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" he asked, squinting. She appeared to know him but he wasn't sure.

"It's me, Arlene Simone? We went to Hogwarts together. I was a Ravenclaw while you were a Slytherin," she replied in a soft voice, taking a seat next to him.

Severus had a brief memory of a young Muggle-born witch with afro-like red hair, freckles, and muggle braces. He had Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration with her. For some odd reason, she was always staring at him from across the classroom or the Great Hall. Lily had once joked that she may have had a crush on him. At the thought of the other red-head, Severus' heart tightened and he turned away from his old classmate.

"Oh yes, I remember. Simone." He took a swig from his glass. "Interesting to see you here. Then again, you are a muggle born."

"I met with a client," she replied, ignoring his mocking tone. She signaled at the bartender for a drink and it slid across the table to her. She took a sip before turning to him. "I'm a Real-Estate Agent now but they were my last client. After this, I'm off to Law School."

"So you're basically living as a Muggle at this point?" Severus asked, needing to get his mind off the images he had seen hours ago.

Simone shrugged. "I tried working for the Ministry in the Improper Use of Magic Department a few years ago. It was amazing, yes and it's great that I can do magic. But… it's really not for me. So I quit, moved back to Muggle London, and got a job. So here I am." She smiled at him.

Severus continued to stare blankly ahead of him. "So you haven't had contact with the magical world lately?"

"None since I left the Ministry. I hardly even use magic anymore. Why?"

Severus placed a hand over his eyes, willing the tears to stop. "Lily Evans died tonight."

Simone's eyes widened. Before he knew it, Severus was explaining everything that happened to the Potters and the fate of the infant left behind. He told her of his feelings for Lily and how he wished he was able to save her. He poured his heart and soul out to someone he barely talked to in school and she patiently listened to him, tears streaming from her eyes at the thought of her former classmates. By the time he was done, they both had consumed too many drinks though Simone was a lot less drunk than Severus was.

The pub was already closing for the night and they were the only two left. Simone dropped some bills on the counter for the bartender before hopping off her chair. She hobbled a bit before regaining her balance. She placed a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

Surprisingly, Severus did not protest and he allowed her to swing his arm around her shoulder and helped him walk out of the pub. She led him to a dark alley and looked around, making sure it was empty.

"Where do you live? I'll apparate you home."

He blinked wearily at her. "I thought you no longer used magic?"

She rolled her eyes. "I tend to make exceptions for special cases. And this is one of them. Now, address please?"

"Spinner's End," Severus drawled, with no hesitation.

With a resounding crack, they were gone.

Seconds later, they were outside a small brick cottage. The door was locked so Simone quickly borrowed Severus' wand that was peeking out of his black robes and used Alohomora. Severus was dragged inside and he did not protest. Simone looked around the sitting room before remembering the drunken man leaning heavily on her. She quickly looked for his bedroom and found it immediately.

Severus suddenly found himself lying on something soft: his bed. A shock of red hair caught his eye and he reached out and grabbed the woman's hand. She let out a surprised squeak.

Before she could say anything, he brought a hand to her cheek and whispered longingly, "Lily."

Without another word, he covered her mouth with his. And she did not break away.

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later…<strong>

Today had started off as any normal morning. Severus woke up, grumpy and solemn, and fixed himself some breakfast in the same manner. An owl carrying his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ flew through the open window in his kitchen just as he was about to bite into his toast. He fed the messenger some toast before it flew off. He read the paper as he ate, clucking his tongue at the ridiculous political battles and gossip displayed throughout the newspaper until he could read no more.

Then, he headed down to the basement that served as his Potions Room and began making potions he knew were of importance: Pepper-Up Potion, Sleeping Draught, and Skele-Gro. School was starting in two weeks and he knew that Poppy Pomfrey would like to re-stock on the medicine and Severus always sold them to her for much cheaper. He did this for most of the morning, pausing only for lunch, and continuing on through the afternoon. After placing the last of the Pepper-Up Potion in a large vial, he arranged all the potions in order and cleared up the mess. Then, he left the basement and proceeded to the sitting room. With a glass of muggle red wine on the table next to him, he opened the new issue of a Potions Journal and began to read.

This was his daily routine. It always had been during the summer. It wasn't like he had any friends to spend the days with except with the occasional meeting with Dumbledore, but he didn't really count that. Sure, Minerva and the rest of his colleagues would invite him to a few drinks now and again, but he was sure that it was simple common courtesy because he was a co-worker too, not because they liked him.

Incessant knocking on the door interrupted his reading of the latest discovery on a potion that could ease a werewolf transformation. Wondering who on Earth it was, he placed the journal aside to answer the door. Curly red-hair and determined brown eyes greeted him.

"Simone," he stated, masking his surprise at seeing his old classmate.

She chuckled half-heartedly. "We're no longer in school, Severus. Call me Arlene."

"Arlene," he conceded. "To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

The red-head bit her lip before answering. "I'd like to talk about what happened the last time we… met."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I thought we both discussed not to acknowledge that it happened? It was an accident, a mistake. There is no need to bring it up when we have already buried it."

"That's the thing, Severus. We can't bury that mistake. No matter how hard we try."

Severus cocked his head to the side. "And why is that? We've managed for a year. I'm sure we can manage for the rest of our lives."

"Well, if you really must know, that mistake led to something bigger."

The Potions Master frowned. "What do you mean?"

Arlene sighed before turning around and bending to pick up something from the ground. Severus' eyes widened at the white, plastic baby carrier she had revealed to him. Inside, tucked into a thin pink blanket was a sleeping infant with pale skin and a tuft of raven black hair.

"Meet your daughter," Arlene stated, coldly. "She's only three weeks old."

Severus thought he was going to faint. But if he did, he would be out of character and that wouldn't do. So instead, all he could do was stare at the tiny thing that his one night stand claimed to be his offspring. He, Severus Tobias Prince Snape, was a father? Him?

"I know you're in shock Severus but do you mind if we move inside?"

Severus finally tore his eyes away from the baby and took a moment for her words to register. He stepped aside and she entered with the baby carrier. Severus looked up and down the street, making sure that no one had been watching. The coast was clear and so he closed the door and joined Arlene and the baby to the living room.

She had set the baby carrier on the couch and settled beside it, waiting for Severus expectantly. The Potions Master collapsed on his armchair by the hearth, still unable to comprehend what just occurred. One night of mistake and this happened? How was that possible? He had regretted that night, believing that he had soiled Lily's memory by engaging in such an activity. It was unlike him and he hated it.

"I want you to take her.'

Arlene's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up at her.

"What do you mean take her? In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have the resources to care for a child."

"And neither do I!" Arlene hissed. "Severus, I had to put off Law School and go back to Real Estate for months because I got pregnant. I had my whole life ahead of me and you ruined it!"

"Me? Why are you putting all the blame on me?"

"You kissed me that night!"

"You didn't exactly resist now, did you? I was grieving that night Arlene! I lost the woman I loved and I was drunk! My actions were not my own."

"I don't care. It doesn't matter. I had to sacrifice University for this child. But I'm not sacrificing any more of my chance at life as a Muggle."

"Don't you think that's a bit selfish on your part?" Severus seethed.

How could a mother willingly part from her child? Severus knew that wherever Lily was now, she wanted to be with her child more than anything. Yet, here was Arlene, practically demanding that Severus take her child so she could have the life she wanted for herself.

"I don't care if it's selfish! I thought I could finally have the normal life by getting into University! But no, _this_ had to happen!" She pointed at the slumbering baby. "And I won't have any more of it!" She stood up and gave him a look of determination. "I'm not giving up my dream."

Before Severus could stop her, she was walking to the door. The Potions Master quickly left his chair.

"I have no idea how to raise a child!" he called to her, desperately.

His reputation be damned! He wasn't cut out for fatherhood! It just wasn't him!

Arlene hesitated and looked back at the baby. Severus hoped that she had changed her mind. But to his despair, she simply shook her head and turned away.

"You'll manage," was all she said before disapparating with a loud crack.

* * *

><p>"Tell me what to do Albus!" Severus pleaded as he paced back and forth in the Headmaster's office. "Because as of now, I really don't know!"<p>

He looked back to see the Headmaster happily cooing at the baby inside the carrier that was settled on top of the desk.

Shortly after Arlene had left, the baby had woken up and started crying—no, _shrieking_! And Severus, much against his better judgment, apparated with the screaming baby outside of Hogwarts where the people of Hogsmeade looked at him curiously as he made his way to the school. He was practically running across the grounds towards the castle in blind panic. And it definitely surprised the old wizard to see his favorite spy come in with a baby carrier. And while Severus explained the situation, a light pink blush staining his cheeks as he told Albus how the baby came to be, the old man had taken it upon himself to make the baby stop crying. And now, she was making gurgling noises at the funny faces the old wizard was making.

"Albus!"

"Hm?" The old man looked up with an inquiring look. "Did you say something, my boy?"

The old coot didn't even hear his pleas! And Severus rarely begged for anything!

"I said I need you to tell me what to do! I can't raise a child! I don't know how!"

"Ah… but that's the beauty of parenting, Severus. You learn as you go along," Albus pleasantly replied. "The baby has your eyes, you know," he added, chuckling.

Severus ran a hand through his hair, barely hearing him. "How could she just leave me with a baby? She is much better suited for parenting than I!" With a tired sigh, he plopped himself on a chair by the Headmaster's desk. "What should I do?"

Albus flashed him a smile. "Why, raise her of course. Since her mother doesn't want anything to do with her, you're her only family." He locked his hands together. "At this point, she is all alone Severus. She has no one else."

"I just… I just don't think I can," Severus murmured, placing his head in his hands.

"Well then, if you feel that way, then maybe I can arrange for her to be sent to an orphanage? A muggle one if you wish."

As if she heard Albus' statement, the baby began to cry, like she was protesting. Albus tried to console her but to no avail. The baby's face was turning red and snot was coming out of her nose, mixing with fresh tears. The wizened old man sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Perhaps, you would like to try?" Albus asked Severus. No answer. "Daddy?" he teased.

Severus' head shot up at the word. He glared at the old man before fixing his gaze on the inconsolable child. She really looked pitiful, thrashing about in her little basket, looking for comfort, tears continually staining her tomato-red cheeks. Slowly, Severus stood up and reached inside the basket.

"Careful with her head," Albus told him as the new father lifted the infant into his arms.

And by miracle of miracles, the baby's cries began to dwindle until she was simply letting out soft hiccups before falling completely silent. Her tiny hands clutched the black robes of her father as her eyes closed. Soon enough, she was quietly slumbering against her father's chest as he rocked her to and fro, like he had seen many mothers do.

"I'll give it a try," he found himself saying, his eyes not leaving the baby.

"Hmm?"

"I'll try to… raise her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, as you wish. Would you like me to call for a House-Elf to provide some food for her?" Albus asked.

Snape's head twisted towards the Headmaster. "Food?"

"Yes, I'm sure she'll be hungry when she wakes up. Usually, breast milk from the mother is best for newborns but since Miss Simone is unavailable, we have to make use of regular milk. It will be a while before she could consume baby food or anything solid."

Severus nodded then flashed him a curious look. "How do you know all this?"

Albus chuckled. "I have siblings Severus. Remember?" His blue eyes twinkled. "Would you like me to call Minerva or Poppy? I'm sure they could help with your daughter's other necessities."

Severus nodded again.

While Albus summoned a House-Elf with the orders to fetch milk and the two female staff members, Severus gazed at the infant in his arms… his daughter. He had a daughter! And as he watched her slumbering peacefully against him, Severus felt something tug at his heart. He instantly knew that he wanted her to remain that way… happy and without a care in the world. And he decided right there and then that she would not experience the childhood that he did. He would always protect her and make sure that only a smile grazed her lips. As long as he was alive, no harm would come to his daughter. He would love her with all his strength.

"By the way, Severus, what are you naming her?"

Severus looked up, knowing instantly what to answer. "Lillian… after Lily. And Eileen… after my mother."

Albust smiled. "Welcome to the world, Lillian Eileen Snape."

And for the first time in so long, Severus smiled as he gazed at the unexpected light that shone upon him.

* * *

><p>It was close to eleven in the evening but Severus could spare another hour. He needed to finish this last batch of Pepper-Up Potion for Poppy's order. School was starting in two weeks and he was yet to brew the Sleeping Draught. He'd been preoccupied the past few weeks that he only had time to brew the potions at night when Lillian was asleep.<p>

"Daddy?"

Speaking of…

"You're supposed to be in bed, Lillian," he said, not stopping from adding mint leaves to his concoction.

His five-year old daughter padded up to him in her pink pajamas with unicorns. Goldie, her stuffed phoenix (named so because of its golden beak) that Albus had given her for her fourth birthday, was tucked into her arms. The little girl tugged at his robes.

"I had a bad dream," she told him with a purpose.

Sighing, Severus paused in his brewing to pick her up and put her on the stool next to him. "What was it about?"

"Me and Goldie was playing by the river when suddenly, a monster comes out of the water and was gonna grabs me so I ran and ran and ran but he was still following me! It was scary!"

She started sniffling and Severus wiped her tears away. "Now, now, it was only a dream. It wasn't real."

"But Aunt Sibyll said that dreams sometimes tell the future so that means I'm going to be chased by a monster if I play on the river!"

Severus mentally cursed his colleague and then his own stupidity for asking the old crackpot to babysit Lillian a few months back while he was teaching. But everyone else had a class and Albus was away at a meeting with the Minister that time. She had been his only option. Well, at least Lillian was starting at the muggle primary school soon and he had already hired a nanny to be her temporary guardian while he was away at Hogwarts. Yolanda Pickett was a squib and was more than happy to accept the job. Severus would be visiting one weekend a month so he could still see Lillian. It hurt him to part with his daughter, but he was doing this for her future. He didn't have the time to teach her the basics himself so he had to settle for Muggle schooling.

"Don't listen to Sibyll," he told his daughter, stroking her hair. "Sometimes, she doesn't know what she's saying."

Lillian sniffled. "So… the monster's not gonna get me?"

Severus nodded. "That's right. Besides, you're tougher and smarter than the monster! You're a Snape aren't you?"

The little girl broke into a smile and nodded. Severus straightened up.

"Now, why don't you watch me make this potion? You would have to learn soon anyway so why not now?"

Lillian eagerly nodded. She liked watching him brew potions and Severus would sometimes let her drop an ingredient or two into the cauldron.

Severus learned that talking about the potion was like a bedtime story to Lillian. He would say aloud the ingredients and each step while she listened to him in awe and curiosity while he talked. It was rather amusing actually. Pretty soon, Lillian's eyes began to droop as she tried to stay awake and keep her eyes on the cauldron.

"Tired?" Severus asked halfway through.

The little girl shook her head in denial. The older man inwardly grinned. It was only a matter of time until sleep overtook Lillian once again.

"Go sit over there, Lillian," he said, casually pointing at the worn-out armchair in the corner.

"Why?"

"You'll be more comfortable. Now, go."

Obediently, she leaped off the stool and headed for the chair. She clambered up and tucked her stuffed phoenix in the space next to her. She was so small that her legs managed to stretch out across the seat, her unicorn slipper-ed feet dangling at the edge. Her eyes were unfocused as she watched her father go about his work. He put things in, stirred, adjusted the fire, stirred some again, and put more things in.

Severus patiently finished the batch and as soon as he was done, he dispelled the fire. He turned to the armchair and smirked. Lillian's head was laid on the crook of her arm, her eyes closed shut in slumber as her other arm clutched her Phoenix close to her chest. The wizard allowed a rare smile to graze his face as he approached his daughter. Gently, he picked her up and headed upstairs.

He had converted one of the spare rooms into a nursery when Lillian was an infant but now that she was growing up, he had turned it into a bedroom. He even went as far as asking Minerva for assistance since he had no idea what to do and knowing Albus, Severus knew that if he asked the old coot for help, the older wizard would never let him live it down. Minerva had picked out a twin-sized bed with a wooden headboard, a white dresser, a wardrobe with a mirror, and a bookshelf, which Severus filled with both muggle and wizarding children's books. Minerva had also picked out curtain for the windows, sheets and pillowcases, and carpets. Lillian didn't have many toys; only three dolls, a doll house that Hagrid had made for her 5th birthday, several sticks that Severus had carved to look like wands, and a plastic tea set that he bought at a muggle store. Although he had mostly ignored his muggle ancestry due to trauma inflicted by his father's abuse, he didn't want Lillian to forget where she came from and who she truly was. He wanted her to be proud of her half-blood status.

Gently and with practiced ease, Severus laid his daughter on the bed and tucked her in with the pink blanket patterned with white cats. Sitting on the bed next to her form, he brushed her raven bangs to the side. He never thought he would manage. He always believed that fatherhood was not for him. Yet, here he was, raising a daughter. A lovely, happy, kind, and intelligent daughter. He had never felt so happy, so needed and so loved. This little girl meant the world to him and Severus could honestly say that he couldn't ask for any more

Smiling, he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, my daughter," he whispered.

He stood up and with one last look the slumbering child, quietly closed the door.

* * *

><p><span>Present:<span>

Lillain brushed away the fresh tears falling down her cheeks. Her mother had abandoned her as a baby, only a few weeks old. Her father kept her from being an orphan. Sure, her mother was still alive and well. But it was her father who had raised her, cared for her, and loved her. Lillian might as well be an orphan now.

Even though she had a nanny before she was eleven years old to watch over her while he was at Hogwarts, he never failed to visit. Once, she got into a fight with a classmate because he called her stupid for believing in magic. Lillian's suppressed magic accidentally made him fall into a pond. Witnesses said she had pushed him in even though she never even touched him. Despite it being halfway through one of his classes, her father left Hogwarts to meet with her teacher and took the time to sit her down and explain why she could not perform magic or discuss magic with muggles. They didn't believe and it wouldn't do her any good to waste time on their indifference.

"We're special," he had told her. "You and I."

Smiling at the memory, Lillian continued to read.

_When you were placed in Gryffindor House, contrary to what you believe, I was very proud... _

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the wonderful and talented Queen J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hey guys. So I finally got some time to sit and write now that I'm on winter break. I didn't have a very good semester so I'm writing to relax my mind a bit. Anyway, I also apologize for the lack of updates but I did say I wrote this just to get it out of my head and I warned you that I wouldn't be updating much. Anyway, here's Chapter 3!

Chapter 3-Hogwarts!

Previously

Lillian brushed away the fresh tears falling down her cheeks. Her mother had abandoned her as a baby, only a few weeks old. Her father kept her from being an orphan. Sure, her mother was still alive and well. But it was her father who had raised her, cared for her, and loved her. Lillian might as well be an orphan now.

Even though she had a nanny before she was eleven years old to watch over her while he was at Hogwarts, he never failed to visit. Once, she got into a fight with a classmate because he called her stupid for believing in magic. Lillian's suppressed magic accidentally made him fall into a pond, but everyone assumed that she had pushed him in even though she never touched him. Despite it being halfway through one of his classes, her father left Hogwarts to meet with her teacher. Then, he took the time to sit Lillian down and explain why she could not perform magic or discuss magic with muggles. They didn't believe and it wouldn't do her any good to waste time on their indifference.

"We're special," he had told her. "You and I."

Smiling at the memory, Lillian continued to read.

_When you were placed in Gryffindor House, contrary to what you believe, I was very proud. Because it meant that you are something that I have never been: brave. You've always been much more fearless than I, even as a child._

Five Years Ago...

"Dad! Dad! Daddy! It's here! It's finally here!"

Eleven-year old Lillian abandoned her simple breakfast of jam on toast and ran from the kitchen, down to the basement where her father was working on some potions. Unexpectedly, she tripped on the last step, slid on the rug, and bumped into her father who, in turn, poured too much dragon blood into the mixture of his potion.

"Lillian!"

"Sorry!"

Quickly, Severus grabbed a different set of ingredients to counteract the possible explosion that would happen from the mistake. Lillian pursed her lips and tapped her foot impatiently against the stone floor as she watched her father work vigorously. Finally, the potion was back to normal and the Potions Master could finally pay attention to the bouncing ball of excitement beside him.

"It's here Dad!" Lillian waved a familiar white envelope in front of his face, jumping up and down. "My letter's here! Read it! Read it!"

Smiling to himself, Severus took the letter and opened it in the slowest manner possible, earning him an impatient whine from his daughter. Finally, after what felt like ages, he was unfurling the thin stack of parchments that contained Lillian's admission to Hogwarts and her list of supplies.

"_Dear Ms. Snape_," he read. "_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_."

Lillian let out a squeal of delight and began to dance about the Potions Room, almost knocking an unused cauldron to the floor if not for Severus' quick reflexes. He caught the cauldron with a levitating spell and it gently floated back on the table.

"Merlin, child! Stay still will you?" he snapped, flashing his daughter a look that she knew very well that said "I'm-not-playing-games-missy-now-do-as-I-say!"

The 11-year old clamped her mouth shut and stood still, though Severus could see her hands shaking. He sighed before continuing to read the letter, his eyes flashing to her every now and then. Her grin was as huge as the moon and he looked back to his own experience when he received his own Hogwarts letter. Nothing but excitement and euphoria at the thought of stepping into the magic school, far, far away from Spinner's End and his father. Finally getting as much time as he wanted to spend with Lily.

Severus blocked thoughts of Lily from his mind and concentrated on reading the list of supplies he already knew Lillian needed. He wasn't certain if he could properly teach his daughter without showing any sort of favoritism towards her. It was different with the Slytherins since they were his House and people expected him to favor them more, which he did. But favoring his daughter above other students? Well, when she got sorted into Slytherin, then he wasn't really treating her any different, right?

Severus folded the list of supplied and turned to his daughter who was again, bouncing with excitement. "I suppose this earns us a celebration… and a trip to Diagon Alley."

He smiled as she her face lit up even more, if that was possible, and ran to hug him around the middle. He ruffled her hair, affectionately.

"But only after you finish your breakfast." He prodded her back towards stairs. "Go on. Eat, shower, and get dressed. I'll just finish up here."

"Kay!" she answered, already running up, bouncing with each step.

Severus chuckled to himself, quietly. He never thought this day would come. His daughter was going to Hogwarts.

SNAPESNAPE

Deciding to shop for Lillian's school things today was a big mistake, as Severus realized too late when he stepped out of the entrance from the Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley was packed with families doing their own school shopping as majority of the Hogwarts letters were delivered that very morning.

"I should have waited until tomorrow," he muttered to himself, dusting his robes free from the soot that had refused to leave the fabric.

They had taken the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace, but before he could cast a cleaning charm on his daughter, who was covered from head to toe with the ashes, Lillian had left his side and ran straight to the back where she knew the entrance to the busy town waited.

"Come on, Dad!" The excited child grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the bustling crowed.

"Hold on you little rascal." Severus pulled her back and waved his wand over her. The dust and ash disappeared from her robes and her hair and she was once again clean. He cast the charm on himself as well before tucking his wand away inside his robes. "Now that we are both tidied up, let us begin. I suggest school books first?"

"Okay!" Lillian turned to look at the shops. "Er… Where is it?"

Severus hid a smile and took her tiny hand in his. "This way, Lillian. Don't pull away or you might get lost."

Together, they headed to Flourish and Blotts and saw that it was already crowded. There appeared to be some sort of celebrity inside based on the camera flashes and loud squealing from the women. Lillian broke away from his grasp and excitedly ran inside, and Severus let her. This was her first time shopping for Wizarding, not muggle, school books and he wanted her to enjoy it.

SNAPESNAPE

Lillian skipped inside the store, looking this way and that at the tall shelves full of books. Her father had taken her here once or twice in the past to buy some novels for himself and children's books for her. It amazed the little girl how huge the place was. It was still pretty overwhelming.

_Now, where do I find my books? _she thought to herself._ Oh wait, Daddy has the list!_

She turned to look for her father when she bumped into something, rather someone.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean-." She stopped as her eyes grew wide in recognition.

The man was tall with long blonde hair and cold grey eyes. He was wearing silk robes of the deepest black and was carrying a cane with a silver serpent head. The man stared down at her in amusement.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you Mr. Malfoy," she said in a soft, steady voice.

He knew her father and sometimes came over at Spinner's End to talk with him. To be honest, Lillian didn't really like him. She preferred Aunt Minnie and Grandpa Albus. Mr. Malfoy often made fun of her father and he just took it without defending himself. Lillian had talked back to the wealthy man once which ended in her father reprimanding her while Mr. Malfoy simply sneered at her. Lillian didn't understand why her father allowed the other man to talk to him like that, but aside from that one time, she never talked back to the blonde man again.

Mr. Malfoy smirked at her. "School shopping, Ms. Snape?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where is that batty old father of yours?" Mr. Malfoy asked, looking around.

_My father is not batty!_ Lillian wanted to yell. _He just wears really flowy robes. _

But as always, she kept her mouth shut.

"Lillian!"

Recognizing the voice, the 11-year old turned around. A boy with sleek, blonde hair and nose high in the air was striding towards her, his customary smirk in place. Lillian's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Draco!"

Despite knowing that Draco hated it, Lillian rushed over to hug him. It was a quick, 2-second hug since Draco didn't like such public displays and was already pushing her away, gently.

"How are you, Draco? Are you here to buy your books? I got my letter today! What's Hogwarts like? I hope we'll be in the same House!" Lillian babbled on and on, forgetting that Draco's father was still there and was looking down at her in disapproval.

"Yes, I missed you too," he teased, his smirk replaced by an amused smile. "I hope you've been good while I was away. Those filthy muggles must have bored you to death."

"Not really," she answered, carefully, ignoring his sneering tone.

She and Draco Malfoy were friends-of-sorts. Mr. Malfoy always brought him along when he visited her father. While the two adults talked, Lillian and Draco would play. With her only friends being muggles from the primary school she attended, she couldn't invite them to play in her home. Despite knowing Draco's obvious distaste of muggles, he was the only wizard child she came in contact with and she relished whatever they had. But she hadn't seen him for a long time ever since he began going to Hogwarts and she had missed him terribly!

"Lucius, fancy seeing you here."

Lillian turned her head to see her father emerged from the crowd, already carrying two books.

Mr. Malfoy flashed him a sort-of smile. "Hello, Severus."

Her father turned to Lillian and handed her the list. "Why don't you and Draco find your books? Draco, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not, Professor," Draco replied.

He took Lillian's hand and took her away, answering her previous questions, obviously enjoying the attention and admiration from the younger girl.

SNAPESNAPE

"Your daughter has grown," Lucius commented as they watch her retreating back.

Severus simply tilted his head. "Yes, she has. Quite excited to finally be going to Hogwarts."

"Draco was like that as well," Lucius answered.

He was beating around the bush, Severus could tell.

He had known Lucius since their Hogwarts years. They weren't quite friends but they were close acquaintances and Severus knew that the wealthy man was still loyal to the Dark Lord. He often confided to Severus his discovery and purchase of dark artifacts and how it may aid in the return of Voldemort. Severus never directly participated of course but only gave opinions. To be honest, dealing with Lucius was easier compared to his earlier missions as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. With his daughter's life on the line, Severus had to tread carefully for he knew that Lucius and the other Death Eaters would not hesitate to use Lillian against him. He was quite glad that Lillian was going to Hogwarts this year since it was the safest place in the world.

"Have you heard about Black?" Lucius casually asked.

Severus' eyes narrowed at the mention of his former bully.

"Who hasn't?" the Potions Master sneered. "It's all over the papers."

Lucius chuckled. "And I heard Lupin is teaching at Hogwarts this year."

The Potions Master inwardly groaned. Although Lupin wasn't really much of a bully as Black and Potter had been, Severus still detested the werewolf who had been hired as Hogwarts' Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. Severus' application had been rejected again, not that it was a surprise anymore. If he was lucky, and Severus was sure he was, the dog would be gone by the end of the year, leaving the position open once again for Severus… if Dumbledore ever decide to give it to him.

Don't get him wrong. Severus loved Potions. It was the area he excelled in the most and he thoroughly enjoyed it. But… He just wanted a change. He wanted to be known for something much more than just a skilled potioneer. But he supposed that as long as he was being a paid enough to raise Lillian, that was alright.

SNAPESNAPESNAPE

"Now, I want you to listen to Miss Pickett and-."

"Do everything she tells me, I know Dad," Lillian replied with a roll of her eyes. "Why can't I just go with you? Isn't that easier?"

"Don't give me cheek," Severus scolded, half-amused. "And you said you wanted the full Hogwarts experience so you will wait another week. Miss Pickett will take you to King's Cross and you will ride the Hogwarts Express just like everybody else. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad."

As usual since Severus started teaching at Hogwarts, he had to arrive at the school a week before classes begun to go over the curriculum as well as prepare the classrooms. This year, he was leaving Lillian with her nanny until September first when it was time for her to board the train that would take her to school.

"Don't worry about a thing Mr. Snape," Miss Pickett said, coming up behind her charge. She was a fifty-something year old, blonde woman who was as strict as Snape but as nurturing as Madame Pomfrey. "I'll make sure she'll be on time for the train."

"Thank you, Miss Pickett," he replied.

Severus allowed himself a rare smile before kissing his daughter's forehead. "I'll see you in a week."

He picked up his trunk, tilted his head at the nanny before stepping into the fireplace and calling out "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts."

SNAPESNAPESNAPE

**A week later…**

"One more photo, sweetie."

"But nanny, you've already taken several!"

"Just one more."

Sighing, the eleven-year old girl flashed a smile and her nanny snapped a quick picture.

They were at Platform 9 ¾ where students and their families bustled to and fro, making sure the children had everything, promises to write every week, and tearful good-byes. The train was leaving in less than five minutes and Lillian felt a stroke of melancholy at the knowledge that she won't be seeing her nanny for a long time. Throughout the years, while her father was away at Hogwarts, Miss Pickett had become her surrogate mother and Lillian would miss her terribly.

"I'll send copies to your father," the older woman said, stuffing the camera inside her handbag. "Now, let's see. Trunk? Check. Wand?" Lillian showed her the 12-inch black hawthorn wand with a unicorn hair core. "Topaz the owl?" The tawny creature hooted as if saying she was present. "Check. Uniform and robes?" Lillian patted her satchel where her new robes along with a pressed white shirt and a pair of black stockings were folded neatly along with a pair of leather shoes. "Check. A large hug for your nanny?"

Lillian held back her tears as she wrapped her tiny arms around the older woman's waist.

Miss Pickett rubbed her back like she used to when Lillian was younger and was having nightmares about her father leaving her.

"Be safe, my love," she whispered, kissing the young girl's brow. "Write to me, alright?"

Lillian, who could no longer hold back her tears, nodded.

The whistle sounded throughout the station, signaling the train's imminent departure. Miss Pickett helped her lift the heavy, black trunk and the owl cage onto the train. With one last tearful good-bye, the two parted.

SNAPSNAPESNAPE

Lillian dragged her trunk and Topaz's cage through the narrow corridor of the moving train. Who'd have thought that there were so many students going to Hogwarts and that all the compartments filled out fast? She should have just gone with her father last week and joined everybody else as soon as they arrived.

Finally, the eleven-year old found Draco's compartment. She peeked in through the glass and saw that he was talking to two burly-looking boys and a girl who couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. Excitedly, Lillian opened the door.

"Hi Draco!" she greeted, flashing him a bright smile.

Draco lifted his head, startled before looking at his companions. They were staring at Lillian, weirdly.

"Draco, who's this?" the girl asked, frowning.

She looked at the eleven-year old from head to toe and Lillian instantly felt uneasy under her judging eyes.

"This is Lillian," Draco finally answered. "She's…" He paused, not sure how to respond.

Seeing her playmate's discomfort, Lillian cleared her throat. "We used to play together."

"Oh, I see." The girl sneered at her, cruelly before turning to the blonde boy. "I didn't know you take up charity cases, Draco."

With those words, Lillian finally noted that all four of the older students were elaborately dressed, even if they were wearing simple sweaters and jeans. The girl even had an expensive looking handbag next to her. Compared to them, the eleven-year old looked shabby in her faded green sweater, ripped jeans, and mud-encrusted trainers.

Red from embarrassment, Lillian decided to take her leave and said good-bye to Draco. The blonde said nothing to her and she walked off with her pride, dragging her belongings around the train.

Finally, she stopped outside of one compartment and peeked in. Inside sat a lone, blonde-haired girl. Her wand was tucked into her ear and she was reading a magazine with a creature that Lillian could not identify on the cover. It looked like nobody else was going into the compartment with her, so Lillian politely knocked before opening the door.

"Excuse me, are you expecting anyone?" she asked.

The blonde girl looked up and smiled, dreamily. "None at all. Would you like to sit?"

She seemed nice enough and Lillian entered. The girl helped her lift the heavy trunk onto the shelf above next to a brown one. Topaz's cage sat at Lillian's side.

"What a lovely owl," the blonde girl commented, reaching to stroke the tawny's head.

"Thank you. My dad was a bit reluctant to let me have her since there's really no use because he works at Hogwarts. But he eventually said yes."

Indeed, her father had told her that they didn't need an owl. But Lillian had begged with the excuse that she would need some way to communicate with her new friends during the summers and that he no longer had to go to the Post Office in Diagon Alley if he needed to send a letter. Also, she wanted to write to Miss Pickett about her experiences at Hogwarts and since her nanny didn't have an owl, it would be convenient if Lillian had one. Besides, the little owl had called out to her and followed no one else but Lillian with her large, topaz-colored eyes.

"Your father works at Hogwarts?" the blonde girl asked, appearing interested.

"Oh yes. I'm Lillian Snape. My father is Severus Snape, the Potions teacher."

The girl's ocean-blue eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't know Professor Snape had a daughter."

Lillian chuckled. "Surprise."

The girl's shock wore off rather quickly because she eventually smiled again and said, "I'm Luna Lovegood, second year. You're a first year, I presume?"

"Oh yes! I'm really excited to go to Hogwarts," Lillian replied. "Dad used to take me there and leave with some of the professors or sometimes Aunt Poppy while he has class. I don't remember much but I know I always had fun. But then I started primary school so I had a nanny instead. She looked after me while Dad was at Hogwarts."

"How nice. My dad is editor of the Quibbler."

"What's that?"

'"It's a newspaper. It's not as popular as the Prophet but I like it and we do get some readers. I have a copy with me. Would you like to see?"

"Sure."

And the two girls began to talk. They discussed everything from their favorite books to their hobbies. Luna, who was raised a witch through and through, had questions about the Muggle world which Lillian enthusiastically answered. Likewise, Lillian wanted to know more about Hogwarts other than those she heard from her father and Luna told her all the things that had happened the year before.

"The basilisk went lose in the castle and a lot of Muggleborns got petrified," Luna narrated, munching on a muggle candy that Lillian had brought with her called jelly beans. "Oh, these are just like Bertie Blott's Every Flavor Beans, except the flavors are much more pleasing. Have you ever gotten a dirt flavored one?"

"No, but I had grass." Lillian shuddered. "So a giant snake got loose? Then what? How did they catch it?"

"It was never captured. You see, Harry Potter-."

Suddenly, the train jolted into a stop, the loud squeaking noises echoing. With excitement, Lillian jumped up and raced to the window.

"We're here already?" she squealed happily as she tried to see through the fog.

But Luna was frowning. "I'm certain we still have a long way to go. I wonder why we stopped."

Suddenly, the lights flickered off and a chill filled the compartment. Lillian zipped up her sweater and wrapped her arms around herself. A certain gloom seem to pass between them; Lillian's earlier was gone and replaced by something that she could only describe as loneliness.

As quickly as it appeared, the dark atmosphere disappeared and lights came back on. It took several minutes before the two girls could speak a word.

"That was strange," Lillian said. "Does that happen often?"

"Not at all," Luna replied, still frowning. There was a short pause before the blonde broke into a smile and asked, "Do you know what a Crumple-Horned Snorckack is?"

Lalalalalalalalalala

"Isn't it exciting Severus?" Poppy whispered to him as the giant double doors opened to reveal Minerva and the new batch of first years. "Lillian is finally a Hogwarts student! Oh, how I remember her when she was just a tiny babe. Such a well-behaved infant but with quite a powerful set of lungs for a tiny thing!"

"Yes, I remember it quite well," Severus replied, hiding a smile when he spotted his daughter among the new crowd. She caught his eye and waved, her smile wide. He nodded in greeting. "But I consider myself rather lucky. Not all fathers can witness their child's sorting."

The whole hall quieted as soon as the hat began to sing. When it finished, the Deputy Headmistress unrolled the long sheet of parchment containing the names of the new students. As usual, each House cheered at every new addition to their family. The teachers called along politely, even Severus. Though he appeared calm and collected as usual, on the inside, he was a bit anxious and nervous and knew his daughter was too, judging on the way she twiddled her thumbs. Finally, Minerva arrived at the names beginning with the letter "S."

Lalalalalallala

"Hufflepuff!"

A boy jumped off the stool and ran towards one of the middle tables who cheered for him. Soon, it was going to be her turn. She was so excited but so nervous at the same time.

"Snape, Lillian!" Aunt, no, Professor McGonagall called out.

Instead of the quite hush that usually followed a name, Lillian's was met with a few loud gasps and hushed whispers. Someone from her right had spoken aloud, "Snape can procreate?" which was followed by giggles. Lillian turned red and was about to turn around and defend her father when she caught his eye. Her father simply shook his head, his hand urging her to move along. She obediently followed, her cheeks still red. At a smile from McGonagall, Lillian sat on the stool and willed herself to calm down as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Interesting," the hat said. "You're a cunning one, perfect in Slytherin like your father. But also an eagerness to learn and of course, fierce loyalty. Maybe Slytherin is best but, oh, what's this? Something else weighs far more than your ambition. So much like your father, yet so much different."

_What on Earth does that even mean? _Lillian thought.

The hat simply chuckled. "It means that you my dear belong in… Gryffindor!"

There was a loud chorus of gasps from the rest of the student body. There was no cheering and no clapping as Lillain removed the hat. She walked towards the Gryffindor table but stopped on the middle stair. She turned to look at her father who had an indescribable look on his face. Disappointment? Was he disappointed that the hat didn't place her in his House?

Lillian bit her lip and turned around. Holding her head high, she descended the rest of the small steps and headed to her House table. To her surprise, she heard clapping behind her and she stopped and turned again. Grandpa, no, Professor Dumbledore was clapping for her and so was Hagrid, Aunt Poppy, and the other teachers, including her father. Lillian managed a smile before continuing on her way.

She sat next to a plump, dark-haired boy who gave her a fearful look before turning away to watch the rest of the sorting. Everyone else at the Gryffindor table avoided her eye and Lillian realized that her earlier excitement had faded into uneasiness. Another girl got sorted into Gryffindor and the whole table exploded in cheers, Lillian clapping as well. The girl sat on the seat in front of the raven-head and was immediately greeted by the others. And for the first time, Lillian felt alone.

Lalalalalal

Severus was exhausted. He had just finished introducing himself to the first year Slytherins and had to make sure that they were situated well. It was almost midnight; time to retire for the night. He was a little concerned about Lillian. It looked like the Gryffindors judged her before even knowing her.

Severus had to confess that he, himself, was rather shocked at the Sorting Hat's announcement. He had always known that his daughter was too headstrong for her own good, but he considered the fact that she could be placed in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw, maybe, but Gryffindor? The House that Snape disliked?

But then, he remembered…

Lily was headstrong… Lily was brave… Lily was a Gryffindor. His daughter was becoming so much like the woman he loved that it made Severus' heart ache. But there was also… pride. He could pretend that Lillian was Lily's daughter too. He could pretend that she took after her mother. But… she wasn't Lily's daughter… She didn't take after Lily. She was simply… Lillian Eileen Snape, his only daughter, one of the reasons he got up each day.

And Lillian was her own person. She was curious and curiosity tinged with stubbornness often resulted in her getting into sticky situations. Severus remembered a time when she was eight, they had gone to a Muggle park nearby during the summer. While he was busy reading by the new jungle gym and, after seeing an older child, decided to hang from the monkey bars with her legs. Severus almost had a heart attack when he saw her wave at him, upside down before falling on her back to the ground.

"Don't ever do that again!" he had scolded after checking her body for injuries. She had a gotten a small cut on her elbow, but nothing drastic.

Lillian had hung her head in shame before smiling toothily. "That was fun!" she had exclaimed before asking for ice cream.

Severus smiled at the memory. Maybe she did belong in Gryffindor.

A knock on his door interrupted the Potions Master's musings. He groaned. It must be a first year with some concern on another. But when he opened the door, he instead found his daughter, wrapped up in her green dressing gown, bunny slippers on her feet, and Goldie the phoenix tucked into her arm. He recalled her inner debate a few weeks ago on whether to bring the stuffed phoenix with her or not. Now, he knew the answer.

"Lillian? You should be in bed, child."

The eleven-year old simply shrugged. "I can't sleep and I want to say good-night."

Severus stepped aside so she could enter his quarters. "Lucky you still remember where my rooms are."

She shrugged again before settling on an armchair by the fire, the one that Severus recalled she had claimed as hers when she was younger.

"Can I sleep here tonight, Daddy?" she asked, tentatively.

Severus raised an eyebrow as he summoned a tray of tea. He warmed it up with his wand before pouring her a cup.

"Why stay in your old man's room when you have a perfectly good dormitory? Do your roommates snore?"

"No…" She sipped at her tea.

"Oh? Then what reason do you have to invade my sleeping quarters?" He was teasing her but she immediately bit her lip and looked down in shame.

"I… No one seems to like me."

Severus' eyes widened. He could feel his fatherly instincts to protect his daughter kick in but he kept his outer appearance calm.

"Why do you think that?"

Lillian simply shrugged and sipped her tea, avoiding answering. And Severus thought back to the sorting earlier and suddenly knew: the Gryffindors didn't like her because she was his daughter?

He knew the House was full of dunderheads, but he never thought they'd ever go this far to idiocy!

When he suddenly stood up, Lillian looked up at him. "They're not mean to me," she immediately said. "They just don't like talking to me. And Dad, please don't take off points from them. It's my House too and I don't want to be the cause of us losing. Please?"

She flashed him those eyes, the eyes that Severus could never resist. Damn, why was his daughter so cute? He knew that he wasn't this cute when he was a child! Maybe it was the condiment way she carried herself, the assurance that she was allowed to smile and laugh whenever she wanted. And as always, Severus was glad that his daughter had been raised differently from him.

Severus breathed deeply to calm his rushing heart and to clear his cloudy mind. He then kneeled in front of his daughter and ruffled her hair.

"They should thank you for being so nice," he said. "If you had not begged me, I would have deducted a hundred points on the first day alone."

He smiled but she didn't return it. Instead, she had an almost-pained and sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said in a timid voice.

"Hmm? What are you apologizing for?"

"Because I'm not in Slytherin."

For a moment, Severus simply blinked before allowing himself a light chuckle. "Well, there's nothing we can do about that now, is there? But Lillian, you are a Gryffindor now. The hat had spoken. So you're supposed to be brave and fearless and all those other forms of idiocy."

Lillian's face broke into a smile and she giggled. Severus had always poked fun at the other Houses and they always made her laugh.

"But before you are a Gryffindor, you are my daughter. And my daughter will return to her dormitory with her head held high and show those dunderheads that she has every right to be there as much as they. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir!"

"So now, you will return to Gryffindor Tower, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He smiled before kissing her forehead. "Now, go."

Lillian put her teacup down and wrapped her arms around him, whispering a good night. Before she shut the door behind her, she looked back and said, "You're the best, Dad!"

Severus smiled in pride as the door closed shut. He waited about five more minutes before leaving his chambers as well. He needed to have a little talk with the Gryffindor Head of House.

Alalalalallal

The Next Morning…

"Come on, Lillian! We'll be late for breakfast!"

The raven-head shoved some books and a wad of parchment into her school bag before turning to her roommate and new friend. There were six of them in first year and Vanessa Barrowman was the only Muggle-born in the bunch. The brunette had shyly approached her that very morning, asking to borrow a quill. They were friends, instantly.

"Alright, let's go!" Lillian announced.

When the two arrived at breakfast, a few of the older students already there stopped eating and looked up. They started at Lillian for a few seconds before returning to their food, chattering in soft voices to each other. She ignored the whispers and headed for some empty seats at the end of the table. They passed by a red-headed boy talking to a raven-haired boy and a brunette girl.

"Can you believe Snape actually has a kid? Who on Earth would marry that git? And actually have a kid! And why is she a Gryffindor anyway? Bet she's as sleazy as her Dad!"

Lillian stopped in her tracks, a frown etched onto her face. It was the same comments and whispers over and over again. Her father told her to ignore them. But she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you alright?" Vanessa's voice tore through her cloudy thoughts.

Lillian blinked a few times before flashing a smile. "Go on ahead. I'll be there."

With a new determination, Lillian turned on her heel and walked back to the red-head and his friends.

"Excuse me," she said. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about my father."

They turned and to Lillian's satisfaction, they flushed red, the red-head's ears as bright as his hair.

"I just thought I should clear up the fact that my father isn't married, my mother abandoned me as a child so he and my nanny raised me. I don't know why the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor and I'm sure it has a good reason for it but I, myself, don't know and neither does my father. All I know that the moment everybody realized who my father is, I have been treated like I have spattergroit. No one wants to be my friend because I'm as big as a git as my father, even though they don't know me."

Now that she had spoken her mind, Lillian finally felt the tears fall from her eyes and slide down her cheeks. She wiped them away and turned away. Good thing her Dad wasn't at breakfast yet. She didn't want him to see her like this.

"Wait!"

She turned to see the brown-haired girl get up from her seat and approach her. She smiled kindly at Lillian.

"I apologize for my friend's stupidity," she said.

"Hey!" the red-head protested.

Lillain immediately knew that she liked this girl.

The brunette ignored him and held out her hand to the eleven-year old. "I'm Hermione Granger. The idiot is Ron Weasley and that's our friend, Harry Potter."

Lillian looked over at the raven-headed boy who smiled awkwardly at her before lifting a hand to wave. To Lillian's surprise (and secret delight since she was finally meeting THE infamous Harry Potter), Harry got up and stood next to Hermione."

"Sorry about the things we said," he said, looking over at the faculty table, anxiously. "It's just… Professor Snape never really struck us as the fatherly type."

Lillian simply shrugged. "You'd be surprised at how different a person really is once you get to know them."

With one last smile, Lillian turned on her heel and walked away to join Vanessa at the table. She could tell that her first year wasn't going to be easy and this scared and excited her at the same time.

Bring it on Hogwarts!

Lalalalal

Present

Lillian looked down at her torn and filthy Gryffindor shirt. She usually wore it during Quidditch games. Her first year had been hard because everybody didn't like the fact that she as Snape's daughter. She was ignored, bullied, and got called names, even by the kids in her own year who didn't like how her father treated their Houses. And after the whole fiasco with Prof. Lupin, not only did they blame her father, they also blamed her for not doing anything. But Vanessa managed to stay by her side and until now, they were still best friends.

_I hope she's okay,_ Lillain thought, thinking about her Muggle-born friend who had gone into hiding over the summer.

Vanessa wasn't a fighter, she was a pacifist. She wasn't even part of Dumbledore's Army and Lillian was thankful that she wasn't. she didn't know what more she could handle, losing the people she cared about.

Lillian took a deep breath before turning back to her father's letter.

_While you were growing up, I couldn't accept it…_

To Be Continued…


End file.
